Rebellion 2017
Rebellion 2017 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event run by the Ultimate Wrestling Federation. It took place on December 13, 2017. It was the first event under the Rebellion name and featured talent from the Revolution brand. It was the first event since the return of the UWF in October 2017. Three matches were held on the event's card. The main event of the evening was Aztec Warfare II for the UWF Championship, with Dolph Ziggler defending his title against the entire roster. Sheamus emerged victorious, last eliminating Chris Jericho. Earlier in the evening, Vampiro successfully defended his Intercontinental Championship against Sin Cara, who had previously won a tournament for the number one contendership, and Marty Scurll defeated Dalton Castle for the Television Championship. Rebellion Chronology Previous: Inaugural Next: Final Revolution Pay-per-view Chronology Previous: Inaugural Next: Judgement Day 2018 UWF Pay-per-view Chronology Previous: Inaugural Next: Judgement Day 2018 Storylines On the inaugural episode of Revolution, Ethan Carter III awarded the newly-introduced UWF Championship to Dolph Ziggler. That same night, Carter announced Aztec Warfare II, a sequel to the very first match in the history of the old NXT, to take place on the Rebellion pay-per-view. As per a stipulation from a match in the old NXT awarding Chris Jericho a "special opportunity", Jericho was made the final entrant in the match. On the November 6th episode of Revolution, Sin Cara defeated Austin Aries and Cesaro in a triple threat match. In another triple threat match, Adam Cole defeated Dalton Castle and Mr. Kennedy. In a third triple threat match, Sheamus defeated Drew Gulak and Seth Rollins. The next week, Cara defeated Cole and Sheamus to earn a number one contendership for the Intercontinental Championship, held by Vampiro, who carried it over from the old NXT. On the November 6th episode of Revolution, Zach Ryder defeated Spike Dudley to unify the former Television and Hardcore Championships into one new Television Championship. On November 22nd, Ryder was defeated by Dalton Castle. The next week, EC3 announced Castle would defend his title against Marty Scurll, who had beaten Castle the week before he won the championship. Event The show opened with the Television Championship match between champion Dalton Castle and challenger Marty Scurll. During the match, Scurll utilized an accidental distraction from The Boys, who were Castle's managers at the time, to hit Castle in the back of the head with an umbrella before locking in the Crossface Chicken Wing for the submission victory. In the second match, Vampiro defended the Intercontinental Championship against Sin Cara. Vampiro won after hitting Cara with the Nail in the Coffin. The main event was Aztec Warfare II for the UWF Championship. Cesaro and Vampiro started the match as entrants #1 and #2 respectively. Drew Gulak entered #3, but was swiftly eliminated by Cesaro with a Sharpshooter submission. Austin Aries entered #4, but was swiftly eliminated by Vampiro with a Nail in the Coffin onto a trashcan. Buddy Murphy entered #5, followed by Marty Scurll at #6, who eliminated Murphy with a Crossface Chicken Wing submission. Sheamus entered #7, followed by The Brian Kendrick at #8, and Dalton Castle at #9. Velveteen Dream entered #10, but was eliminated quickly by Castle with a Bang-A-Rang. Dolph Ziggler entered #11, followed by Dan Lawrence at #12. Christian entered #13. In between entrances, Kendrick was eliminated by Sheamus with a Brogue Kick. Bobby Roode entered #14, followed by Sin Cara at #15, and Mr. Kennedy at #16, who quickly eliminated Christian with a Mic Check onto the floor. Adam Cole entered #17. In between entrances, Vampiro eliminated Lawrence after throwing him through the Spanish Announce Table. Seth Rollins entered #18, followed by Fandango at #19, who was quickly eliminated by Vampiro after a steel chair shot to the face. In between entrances, Rollins eliminated Cara with a Pedigree. Chris Jericho entered #20 and quickly eliminated Cole with a Codebreaker. Scurll then eliminated Castle with a Crossface Chicken Wing submission. Stephanie McMahon appeared with a surprise entrant, and The Great Khali appeared as unscheduled entrant #21. Every superstar ganged up on him before he was eliminated by Roode with a Glorious DDT as revenge for holding him down on the old WarZone brand. Once all the entrances were done, the eliminations came fast and furious. Roode was eliminated by Ziggler with a Zig Zag. Scurll was eliminated by Kennedy with a Green Bay Plunge, who was then eliminated by Cesaro with a Neutralizer, who was then eliminated by Vampiro with a Nail in the Coffin, who was then eliminated by Rollins with a Curb Stomp, who was then eliminated by Ziggler with a Zig Zag through the announce table, who was eliminated by both Jericho and Sheamus with a double submission maneuver. Sheamus eliminated Jericho with a Brogue Kick to win the match and the UWF Championship. Aftermath On the December 27th episode of Revolution, Dolph Ziggler interrupted Sheamus's championship celebration, telling him to watch his back. The next week, The next week, EC3 announced a match for the UWF Championship between the two at Judgement Day. On the January 3rd episode of Revolution, Vampiro attacked Seth Rollins after his win over Mr. Kennedy as revenge for eliminating him in Aztec Warfare II. Later that night, EC3 announced a match between the two at Judgement Day for the Intercontinental Championship. On the December 27th episode of Revolution, The Miz defeated Dalton Castle in his debut match. After the match Marty Scurll came out to taunt Castle. The next week, Miz defeated Scurll, with Castle coming out afterward to taunt Scurll. On the January 11th episode of Revolution, EC3 announced a triple threat match for the Television Championship between Scurll, Miz, and Castle at Judgement Day. On the December 27th episode of Revolution, Chris Jericho was attacked by Bobby Roode after losing to Dolph Ziggler. The next week on The Highlight Reel, Roode explained that he was tired of Jericho receiving opportunities despite never winning a championship. Later that same night, EC3 announced their match for Judgement Day. On the January 3rd episode of Revolution, Mr. Kennedy appeared on commentary for a tag team match between the team of Cesaro and Sheamus against Adam Cole and Vampiro, talking trash towards Cesaro the entire match to get back at him for eliminating him in Aztec Warfare II. The next week, Cesaro challenged Kennedy to a match at Judgement Day. This offer was accepted. Reception The event was very well-received by critics. Fauche called the event "super good", and called Aztec Warfare II "incredible". Crann referred to Sheamus's title win as "well earned". Soup summed up Aztec Warfare II by saying "I really just enjoyed the whole match all together". BronzyCoder called the Intercontinental and Television Title matches "very good". SemiObsessive called the Television Title match "a momentous moment for Marty Scurll". Results Marty Scurll defeated Dalton Castle © (w/The Boys) via submission * Singles match for the Television Championship Vampiro © defeated Sin Cara (w/Titus Worldwide) via pinfall * Singles match for the Intercontinental Championship Sheamus won by last eliminating Chris Jericho via pinfall * Aztec Warfare match for the UWF Championship Aztec Warfare II 1. Cesaro *Eliminations: 2 *Eliminated By: Vampiro *Finish: 6th 2. Vampiro *Eliminations: 4 *Eliminated By: Seth Rollins *Finish: 5th 3. Drew Gulak *Eliminations: 0 *Eliminated By: Cesaro *Finish: 21st 4. Austin Aries *Eliminations: 0 *Eliminated By: Vampiro *Finish: 20th 5. Buddy Murphy *Eliminations: 0 *Eliminated By: Marty Scurll *Finish: 19th 6. Marty Scurll *Eliminations: 2 *Eliminated By: Mr. Kennedy *Finish: 8th 7. Sheamus *Eliminations: 2 1/2 *Eliminated By: WINNER *Finish: 1st 8. The Brian Kendrick *Eliminations: 0 *Eliminated By: Sheamus *Finish: 17th 9. Dalton Castle *Eliminations: 1 *Eliminated By: Marty Scurll *Finish: 11th 10. Velveteen Dream *Eliminations: 0 *Eliminated By: Dalton Castle *Finish: 18th 11. Dolph Ziggler © *Eliminations: 2 *Eliminated By: Sheamus/Chris Jericho *Finish: 3rd 12. Dan Lawrence *Eliminations: 0 *Eliminated By: Vampiro *Finish: 15th 13. Christian *Eliminations: 0 *Eliminated By: Mr. Kennedy *Finish: 16th 14. Bobby Roode *Eliminations: 1 *Eliminated By: Dolph Ziggler *Finish: 9th 15. Sin Cara *Eliminations: 0 *Eliminated By: Seth Rollins *Finish: 13th 16. Mr. Kennedy *Eliminations: 2 *Eliminated By: Cesaro *Finish: 7th 17. Adam Cole *Eliminations: 0 *Eliminated By: Chris Jericho *Finish: 12th 18. Seth Rollins *Eliminations: 2 *Eliminated By: Dolph Ziggler *Finish: 4th 19. Fandango *Eliminations: 0 *Eliminated By: Vampiro *Finish: 14th 20. Chris Jericho *Eliminations: 1 1/2 *Eliminated By: Sheamus *Finish: 2nd 21. The Great Khali *Eliminations: 0 *Eliminated By: Bobby Roode *Finish: 10th